


First Sight 初见

by qiangqiangSWYS



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiangqiangSWYS/pseuds/qiangqiangSWYS
Summary: 当Joker 来找Harvey Dent时，Bruce 慢了一步。
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Joker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	First Sight 初见

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/320158) by [messageredacted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/messageredacted/pseuds/messageredacted). 



> 原写于2010年2月8日。

在把Harvey推进顶楼公寓的大厅壁橱中时，Bruce听到了枪声。他允许自己拥有一刻冷酷的满足感。他期望Joker会出现而现在他出现了，Bruce要为此在“Batman”这一列上打个勾，记上一分。每当坏人的行动可以预测时，他的工作就轻松许多。  
派对已经在楼上持续了一会儿。许多客人都快要喝醉了。他们在那儿毫无防备，就像是Joker炮轰之下的炮灰，但Bruce绝不会让他们受到伤害。如果Joker想要恐吓哥谭市民并杀害Harvey Dent，他得先过了蝙蝠侠这关。  
Bruce快速移动步入走廊，朝存放着他的蝙蝠侠装备的密室走去。他耽误不起半点时间。Joker的手下已经在大楼中呈扇形散开，甚至在他大步迈过走廊的时候，就有一个拿着枪的男人从角落里转向他。  
“举起手来，漂亮男孩。”他嚷道，用枪指着Bruce.  
Bruce毫无停滞地夺过男人攥着的枪并用枪托将他击昏，男人倒在地上，Bruce一边继续前进一边将枪解体，把零件扔掉。走廊尽头的客厅里有一对男女在沙发上，他走进去的时候两个人尴尬而笨拙地分开了。他很确信他们结婚了，只不过不是跟对方。  
“上边发生什么了？”男人问道，匆忙地整理着他的衣服。女人仓促地站了起来。Bruce什么都没说，他够到了墙上隐藏着的开关，那会将储藏室的秘密入口显露出来。  
“派对在楼上，伙计们，”门廊上的一个声音道，Bruce僵住了，他的手还放在墙上。一个拿着枪的男人用冰冷的眼神扫视着他们三个。他带着一个小丑面具。“我们喜欢把宾客聚集到一处。”  
女人发出一声短促的惊叫，后退一步。男人的枪猛地指向她的方位。Bruce的手从暗层上滑落下来。  
“没关系，”他冷静地说。“我们会上楼去的。没人需要受伤。”  
“听他的话，”持枪男人道，轻微地朝Bruce的方向挥了一下枪。“来吧，我们走。”  
那对情人谨慎地移动到门廊，经过男人身边。Bruce紧跟在他们后面。他向持枪的男人点点头，对方不耐烦地发着脾气并冲他挥动手臂。Bruce抬起胳膊，用肘部撞击男人的咽喉，接着又来一下。他握住男人的手腕一扭，将枪夺过来，然后把他的脑袋撞在门框上。男人倒在地上。  
“Holy crap。”女人道。“你从哪学的这招？”  
“躲到走廊那头的房间里，”Bruce 指着那边说。“保持安静。”  
两人飞快地沿着走廊到了那一个房间。  
Bruce将弹夹取出来放进兜里，然后扔下枪。  
“别动，”走廊那边的一个声音吼道。第二个持枪的男人靠近角落，用枪指着他。Bruce缓慢地举起手，在心里测量了一下他和身后密室的距离。他无法在持枪人抓到他之前到达密室。他必须将这一个也放倒，但这次持枪人知道他的本事了。妈的。  
“我不认为这是一个变装派对，”Bruce如同喝得酩酊大醉般嘟囔道。“这些小丑是怎么回事？”  
男人走上前来，把枪顶在Bruce的胸口上。“走到门廊里。”他说道。  
Bruce走进门廊，跟门离得很远。他把手举高了一点，轻轻晃了下身子。  
“别搞小动作。”男人道。“我可不傻。转过去朝楼梯走。”  
Bruce遵从了，在心里暗暗咒骂着，领路走上楼梯，到了他的客人所聚集的房间。  
看起来所有人都沿着房间的边缘围成了一圈。Bruce可以看见Joker在接近Rachel，后者正令人敬佩地坚持站在原地。  
“你好啊，美人。你一定就是Harvey的小情人了。”Joker说，如猎食者般围着她转圈。Rachel似乎因怒火而噘着嘴，但Bruce很了解她。他知道她在害怕。  
“你是很美。”Joker声音低沉。Rachel在他靠过来时闪躲了一下。  
Bruce此前从没见过Joker本人。粗粒的监控录像带无法传达出那人的精力，他西装的鲜亮色彩，以及他声音中蕴含的力量。他与Bruce见过的所有人都完全不同。假使他尚未知晓Joker是危险的，那么现在只是这样看着他也会让他明白这一点。Joker就是飓风，在他所及的每一处散播毁灭。  
“放开她。”Bruce大声道，从人群中挤过去。他看到Rachel在发现他并没穿蝙蝠装的时候向他投来了一个惊愕的眼神。他无视了它。  
Joker的眼睛转向Bruce。“噢，你一定是Bruce Wayne了。”他以惊喜愉悦的语调说道，然而Bruce看出那神情并未触及他眼底。“我一直想见见你呢。我之前看到停在屋顶的直升机是你的吗？”  
“如果你想的话我可以带你去兜兜风。”Bruce和蔼地道。Joker把Rachel推开，她跌跌撞撞地倒进围观群众围成的圈里，他们接住了她。Bruce又在心里给蝙蝠侠记了一分。Joker放开了他的人质。这又是一个额外收获。  
“我在找Harvey Dent。”Joker说，他朝着Bruce走过来，将全部注意力放在他身上。“你看见他了吗？”  
“他不在这儿吗？”Bruce有些惊愕地环顾四周。Joker一只手拍在Bruce后脑上，将他拖过来。他们俩几乎一样高，在这样近的距离上，Bruce可以看见Joker的眼睛是尖锐的绿色。  
“不，他不在。”Joker柔声道。“我在想如果他看到他的朋友陷入危险是会跑回来呢，还是会逃跑。”他把刀放在了Bruce的嘴唇上。“我们得弄明白，不是吗？”  
“让客人们离开。”Bruce说。  
Joker把刀塞进Bruce嘴里，抵着他的上颚。Bruce呛住了，把头向后仰，但Joker紧紧地托住了他的头。Bruce用手钳住Joker的前臂，试着把他往后拽。他可以感觉到对方西装袖子下紧绷的肌肉。一些客人倒抽一口冷气，他听见Rachel在低声叫他的名字。  
“我曾经认识一个人，他看起来和你很像。”Joker挨着Bruce的下巴嘶声道，把刀转动了一点，Bruce抽搐着吞咽了一下，尝到了血的味道。“他觉得他能告诉其他人该做些什么。就像你一样。而他是那么，那么的严肃。”  
Bruce踢中了Joker的膝盖，Joker大笑着跳开，他的刀在Bruce唇角上划了一道小伤口。Bruce跟在他后面，抓住他的胳膊，一拳打在他脸上。Joker的一个手下跳到他背上，猛地将他向后扯。Joker走上前来，用刀狠揍他。  
“我叫他轻松起来，但他就是想不通。”Joker说着，再次靠近了。他的刀刮蹭过Bruce的下颌，然后再次停在他嘴边。“最终我决定给他一点小提醒，这样每一次他看着镜子，都能得到这个暗示。”  
Bruce的思绪在飞速运转。他身上没有武器。他只穿着燕尾服。Joker靠得如此之近，他无法将视线聚焦于他。他们的前额贴在一起，油彩在皮肤上滑开，唯一一件将他们嘴唇隔开的东西就是Joker握在手里的刀  
房间里的所有东西似乎都消逝无踪且寂静无声，Bruce能感觉到刀刃勾住他脸颊内侧，撕扯着已经存在的那个小伤口，带来一阵刺痛，但这痛感却很遥远。  
枪声来临时，那巨大的响动让Bruce觉得心脏几乎要从胸口跳出来，拽住他胳膊的那个手下猛地后撤，他手上的劲儿松弛下来。宾客们尖叫起来，Bruce和Joker同时从对方身边闪开，Bruce离开了刀锋所指的范围，Joker转身走开，捉住了Rachel。  
“你以为你吓住了整个城市，但你错了。”Harvey Dent吼道，举着枪站在门口。他的西装乱七八糟的，看起来他刚刚奋力从壁橱里脱身出来。Bruce难以决定他是如释重负还是忧心忡忡。  
Joker笑了，紧紧地抓着Rachel挡在身前当作盾牌。他的另一只手握着一支枪。“Harvey Dent。你给了我一个惊喜。我还以为你现在已经身在千里之外了呢。”  
Bruce警惕地看着他们俩。Rachel在Joker的钳制中扭动挣扎，愤怒地瞪大双眼。Bruce已经足够近到可以抓住她，但Harvey似乎濒临边缘，Bruce相当确信现在任何贸然动作都会是一个坏主意。  
“放下枪。”Harvey喊道。  
Joker举起握枪的手，射中了他身后的窗户，玻璃应声而碎。他扯着Rachel向窗户走去，她失去了平衡，悬在窄窄的屋檐及万丈深渊之上。  
“不要轻举妄动。”Joker屏息笑道，眼睛盯着Harvey Dent。Bruce又靠近了边缘一点。  
“放开她！”Harvey道。  
“真是用词不当。”Joker说着，松开了手。Bruce扑了过去，在Rachel尖叫时抓住了她的胳膊。他的手指环住她的前臂，他把她拉进了房间里，与此同时枪再次开火。Rachel倒在地板上，Joker蹒跚着后退，血从他的手臂上涌出来，他撞到了Bruce.  
他们俩摇摇欲坠，有那么一秒Bruce几乎觉得他保持住了平衡，但接着他们都跌出了窗户，将房间里明亮的灯光抛在身后。风抽打着他，他撞在倾斜的屋顶上然后开始滑动。Joker摸索着倾斜屋顶上的支点，但是什么都没抓住。Bruce甩出一条胳膊。  
纯属好运，他的手指抓住了屋顶的最边缘，勾住了某种金属边。他的另一只手紧握着Joker的手腕，他们俩在空旷的区域内摆荡着。  
Bruce听见他的喉咙里挤出一声吼叫，出于肩膀上难以置信的疼痛，但他盲目地坚持住了。Joker砰的一声撞上了大楼的一侧，窗框散了架。  
在他们下方很远的地方，第一批警车到达，伴随着闪光灯和警笛，但没有人能及时赶到他们这里。Bruce喘了口气，寒冷粗犷的风灌进他的喉咙，Joker歇斯底里地笑着，踢着脚，指甲陷进Bruce的手腕里。Bruce抓着Joker的手全是汗水，他不知道还能坚持多久。如果放手，他也许还能保住自己的性命。  
Joker在冲他喊着什么但风声太大他听不清，Joker再次朝外踢，荡离了大楼，Bruce咬紧牙关。  
“我坚持不了多久了。”Bruce朝他喊道。  
Joker再次撞进大楼一侧，又再次将自己推离。  
到第三次，窗户裂了。Joker又踹了下窗户，然后它支离破碎。他用脚勾住窗框内侧然后拉住Bruce的手。  
Bruce的指尖从屋檐上滑落，他掉了下去，Joker猛地拽住他然后他们二人摔进了下面的房间，那里漆黑而空荡。  
Joker几乎在撞上地板的一瞬间就迅速站了起来，连带着把Bruce也扯了起来。Bruce绊了一下，Joker把他推到墙上。他们都在颤抖，气喘吁吁。Joker的双眼狂野而明亮。  
Joker再次倾身过来，就如他之前所做的那样，只不过这一次他们之间再没有那把刀了。他的唇贴着Bruce的滑动，在Bruce嘴角的小伤口边卷起舌头。在Bruce决定好是推开他还是回吻他之前，他就抽身离开了。  
“干嘛这么严肃呢，Bruce？”他问道，然后把Bruce推开。Bruce跌进一张椅子里，在Bruce不知所措呆在原地的时间里Joker已经转身走向门边。  
当Joker消失在门外时，Bruce把自己从咒语里摇醒然后跟了上去，他的行装在等待着他，追捕即将开始。

**Author's Note:**

> （译者注：第一次翻译，因为真的太爱这位作者写的蝠丑文了。如果有能力请大家去看原文，因为我翻得很烂。如有任何错误，欢迎指出。）


End file.
